Attack on Titan
by Midnight Mayonaka
Summary: 2,000 years ago, horrid beings called Titans appeared and started devouring the human race. The remaining survivors seeked refuge in the Walls, Maria, Rose, Trost. When the Titans attacked and leave his hometown in ruins, young Gingka Hagane becomes determined to fight back against the giant Titans that threaten to destroy the human race. Attack on Titan MFB Style


**Yes I'm making a an Attack on Titan Au. Okay if you have not watched Attack on Titan and planning to watch it. You will get major spoilers from the season 1 episodes. Also the rating may go up due to reasons. Whoever has watched the anime knows exactly what i'm talking about. Also remember this is an Au which means no beyblades! Plus I also considered that Attack on Titan has more characters than MFB, so I've to keep some of the characters from Attack on Titan. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Spoilers from Episode 1: The Fall of Shiganshina, Part 1"**

_It was dusk when it happened, a geese was flying above the still city. Everyone in town was crowded in the streets. Looking at the giant hand that was resting on top of the rim of the 50 meter high wall. No one spoke as a giant human shadow covered the sky in blackness. The people of the town watched in horror as a red muscular titan looked dead at them. And just like that everything changed, at that terrible moment they knew home was a pen and humanity was like cattle._

* * *

**District of Shiganshina, year 845. **

A 10 year old Gingka Hagane jerked awake, and he sat up abruptly breathing heavily.

"Gingka?"

Gingka's vision center on the 10 year old girl kneeling front of him. She had brown hair and crystal blue eyes, and a white scarf. " Madoka hey."

Madoka kept her face impassive. " Come on we should get going." she said as he got to her feet

Gingka yawned. "Um where are we exactly?" He asked as he sat up then stood.

" You can try asking me that once you're fully awake."

Gingka huffed. " I'm just that...I don't know. I keep having that same dream over and over again".

Madoka didn't say a word until she had a sack of logs on her back. When she turned around she gasped. " Gingka have you been crying?"

Gingka's eyes widened as he hand flew to his cheeks. " What?"

Gingka and Madoka walked on sturdy bridge passing people as they walked.

" Do me a favor" Gingka said quietly.

Madoka turned towards him. " Of course anything"

Don't telling anyone I was crying."

The 10 year old girl wore a look of confusion. But she slowly replied. " Yeah Yeah Yeah… Still though you don't why you were in the first place. You might want your dad to look into that."

Gingka looked to the ground his hazel/brown eyes narrowing. " Sure whatever."

As the 2 10 year olds walked home they saw some Scout Regiments . Which were the people who go out into the outside world and investigate the Titans. And find out a way to beat them all. Gingka's eyes sparkled. ( If you want the full description on what they look like. There's a link below in the A/N) " Man there the only one who have ever seen the outside world. When I grow up I'll be one of them for sure."

Madoka looked at Gingka and her eyes saddened. " Look just forget about the Scout Regiments."

" Huh" Gingka said as he turned towards Madoka." Why does everyone think they're a joke?"

" It's not what people think of them that's the issue." Madoka replied.

" Then what is?" Gingka said through clenched teeth.

Madoka opened her mouth to say something, but she stopped. She knew he wasn't going to change his mind anytime soon. " Come on let's get home before dawn."

* * *

" Hey we're home!" Gingka said as they entered his cozy simple cottage. His mom and dad were sitting at the wooden table looking at file papers. His mom Carla, looked up and smiled. Her smiled widened as she watched Gingka and Madoka dump all the logs into a wooden chest.

" Wow you guys sure picked a lot" Carla said as she walked over to them. Gingka reply right away for he was lost in thought. However he lost thought when his mom pulled on his ear. She chuckled when he pulled away. " Ow what was that for?!"

" Your ears are red which means you're hiding helped you again didn't she?"

Gingka looked away and changed the subject. By looking at his father who was packing up doctor equipment. " Where are you going dad another check up."

His father, Ryo replied without looking at him. " Yes some folks in the interior. I'll be back in about a week or so."

Madoka cleared her throat as if to say something. " Umm Gingka thinking about joining the Scouts.

Carla gasped and Gingka looked at Madoka in disbelief. " Way to keep your mouth shut, you loud mouth."

Carla expression turned to anger as she gripped her son by the shoulders. Get that ridiculous thought out of your head. This instant young man, no son of mine is going to be a Scouter you hear me!"

Gingka pushed back against her grip. " Don't yell at me!"

Carla clenched her teeth. " Don't you dare-"

" It's a nightmare Gingka." Ryo interrupted, Carla and Gingka turned to him. " The outside world, you have no idea what its like."

Gingka scowled. " I get it okay, but it has to be better than this life. I'm not stupid I know its ugly out there. I know there's death behind every corner. But we just can't give up on it or this nightmare will never end!"

Ryo looked at him for a second. " I see" With that he got up grabbed his stuff and headed towards the door. " You must excuse me I'll be late for the fair."

Carla went after him. " Darling at least scowl the boy for heavens sake."

Ryo looked at her with disapproval. " Dear, mere words won't hold back the boys curiosity." he faced Gingka. " Behave while I'm gone, if you do I'll let you in on what I've been doing in the cellar." Ryo held up a golden key from the string around his neck. " Agreed"

Gingka smiled widely. " Yes sir, you got it." He called after his father as he walked down the stone steps. Once he was gone Carla turned back to Gingka. " I meant what I said the whole idea is just irresponsible.

Gingka faced his mom with anger. " Huh! Irresponsible, so it's more grown up to hide behind some stupid walls!" With that Gingka ran off, out the door and down an alley way.

" Gingka!" Carla called after him, but he was already gone. Carla turned to Madoka who was standing to the side. " Madoka." She said as she gripped the girl's shoulders. " The boy needs to be protected from himself promise me whatever happens. You'll have his back!"

Madoka nodded a yes.

* * *

" Where's your philosophy now huh!" A bigger kid as he shoved a 9 year-old kid with green hair against a stone wall. The younger boy winced as pain flared up his spine. The bully kept talking, " Or does your philosophy say you can't fight back either?"

" As a matter of fact it does!" The boy grunted as he opened one eye. " I'll rather take a beating than brawl like a beast."

The bully known as Tobio sneered. " Oh so now you're saying I'm a beast?!

The boy's eyes hardened. " You take a good look at yourself and tell me you're not acting like one. You resort to violence because your brain is the size of a peanut. So beat me all you want, but I've already won!

Tobio snarled as he slammed the younger boy against the stone harder. " You know what I don't like your attitude, so let me fix it for you!"

Leave him alone!"

Everyone there turned their heads to see Gingka running at them. Anger spread fully on his face!

The 3 bullies laughed. " Oh look its Gingka. Looks like he's back for another beating-" They stopped talking when they noticed Madoka come up from behind Gingka. They took a step back. " Crap Madoka with him!"

The bullies let go of the boy and took off in the opposite direction.

Gingka panted/laughed as he and Madoka arrived. " Just one look and they took off. I'm just that scary."

" Well one of you is." The younger boy commented as he tried to stand. But he instantly winced as he grabbed his left side. Gingka noticed this and went towards him. " Where they get you Kenta."

Kenta looked at Gingka with sad eyes, but they quickly hardened. He stood shakily '' Don't worry about me I'm fine."

* * *

" They heard me rattling on about how mankind's future laid beyond the walls." Kenta said, he was setting at the docks of the beautiful lake,:talking with Gingka and Madoka. " I doubt they understood half of it but still."

" Those idiots." Gingka growled as he threw a pebble in the water. " Why does it have to be this way. Why can't people just let us dream?"

" The walls are a powerful idea. We've survived for a 100 years because of them. Kenta said causing Gingka to turn his head. No ones' conducting fate, I may not agree with that. But I can see where they're coming from. It's human nature Gingka, everything the government says and does is a reflection of our fear.

Gingka turned back to the lake. " Yeah the rest of the herd maybe but not us. I say to hell with them.

" Someone's going to hear you" Madoka said the 2 boys turned their heads to her. Madoka shifted her head slightly, " Keep it down.

Gingka snorted. " What do I care, you'll rat me out anyway."

Kenta wore a confused expression. " What"

Madoka keep talking. " I never promised you anything Gingka."

" Your folks know about the Scouts?" Kenta asked Gingka. Gingka turned from Madoka to him. " Yeah basically, they're not too pleased with the idea.

" Big shock." Kenta sighed a bit of sarcasm in his voice. He looked to the sky dawn was coming soon. " It's a shame how foolish some people all. That they really think that these walls can protect us forever. Just because the Titans haven't bothered us in a century doesn't it'll be forever. It's only a matter of time.

Suddenly it was very quiet a bit too quiet. Then the a bolt of orange lighting, shot into the sky. Followed by a thundering shock wave by the unbreakable wall. The ground shook causing Gingka, Madoka, and Kenta to fall to the ground. Then it was silent again, Gingka and the others got up.

" What was that?" Gingka asked. " It sounded like some type of explosion."

" It came from the wall." Madoka said, as she ran to where the crowd was gathering. " Hey wait for us Madoka." Kenta and Gingka cried as they ran after her.

When they got to the clearing everyone froze and looked at the at the giant hand that was resting on top of the rim of the 50 meter high wall. No one spoke as a giant human shadow covered the sky in blackness. The people of the town watched in horror as a red muscular titan looked dead at them.

Gingka gasped it was just like his nightmare only this reality not his mind " _it can't be"_

" No that's impossible. That wall is 50 meters high and 100 meters thick." Kenta protested. " Oh god it's a titan!"

The Colossal Titan heaved itself against the wall and every watched terrified as a cracks began to appear. Then all at once the cracks shattered revealing a huge hole. Debris and dust flew everywhere some of it even hit people causing blood to arch in the air.

" H...He blasted a hole in the wall!" Kenta said trembling. " Like it was kicking a rock."

All at once ugly humanoid creepy faced titans came tumbling in. All at once people began screaming and running away. Saying things like. " They've breached the wall! and where are the Scouts!"

Kenta backed up. " We have to go." Then he noticed Gingka walking forward. " Gingka don't!

Gingka didn't listen, he just whispered. " Our house is in that direction. Mom's all by herself."

Madoka in hearing this started to run in the direction of the house. Kenta put out a hand to stop them, but he stopped looking at his hand. It was shaking. " T...This is...the end..their inside..every last...one of us..is going to be...devoured!"

Madoka and Gingka ran as fast as they could, running past dead bodies with blood gushing out of them. " _Our house is fine, our house is fine." _Gingka repeated in his panic stricken mind. " _We'll turn the corner and it'll be there like always"_

They turned the corner, and Madoka and Gingka's eyes grew large. His house was collapsed upon itself. This only urged them to run faster.

" Mom!"

Carla winced as she heard Gingka's name. " Gingka! Madoka!"

Both of the 10 year olds arrived at where the woman was wedged under a huge beam. " Madoka hold the other side of this beam I'll hold the other side. Together we'll pull you out Mom!"

Together they strained to lift the beam, but Gingka stopped when he heard a thumping sound. He lifted his to see an ugly looking titan with a creepy smile walking towards them. Gingka gritted his teeth and kept pulling. " Hurry dammit!

Carla noticed the thumping. " It's them isn't it?!" She turned her head. " Gingka take Madoka and run!"

" I want to more than anything, but first I must get you out first!" Gingka yelled

Sweetie listen to me, my legs are broken. Even if I get out I wouldn't be able to run! There's not time!" Carla said

Tears spilled from Gingka's eyes. " Whatever I'll carry you!"

Carla let out a choked sob. " WOULD YOU JUST LISTEN TO YOUR MOTHER ONE LAST TIME?!"

A zipping sound made them turn around, only to see a scouter with lavender hair land. " Dynamis! Take the children and get out of here."

Dynamis grinned at her. " Come on Carla that's not our only option. Hey I'm a trained soldier, my skill set is killing titans and saving lives." With that he drew his 2 carbonated steel swords and started running towards the ugly titan. As he ran he thought. " Nothing fancy, just kill it and get those 3 to safely."

Dynamis suddenly stopped when he saw the face of the titan. It was super creepy with a malicious smile. The scouter clenched his teeth and stealthed his swords, going back to the 3. He picked up Madoka and Gingka leaving Carla stuck under the beam. And the titan was approaching. " Hey let me go!" Gingka banging his fist against Dynamis's shoulder.

Behind them Carla was smiling, tears coming from her eyes. She fixed her composure as she yelled at the kids. " Thank you. Madoka! Gingka! I love you, stay alive!" Carla started having flashbacks of all the peaceful moments with together. She put her mouth to her sniffled her sobs, yet the tears keep coming.

The giant was upon the collapsed house it pushed away the beams. And it picked the wounded woman. Carla banged at the hand around her. Gingka and Madoka watched in horror as the giant gripped both sides of Carla. It harshly pulled and the sky erupted in blood and it rained down.

In that moment humanity had a grim reminder. That they'll always live in fear of the Titans . And just like that everything changed, at that terrible moment they knew home was a pen and humanity was like cattle.

* * *

**I finished with first chapter, okay so let me explain the characters. For people who watch you've probably figured out the characters. But for those you don't. **

**Eren Yager- Gingka Hagane**

**Mikasa- Madoka Amano**

**Eren's Father- Ryo Hagane**

**Hanz- Dynamis **

**That's it for introductions so far. Please Review and give your honest thought on how it was. If you want to see how the Scouts Equipment is then go to google images and search Scouts Equipment it should pop up.**


End file.
